Sarah Jane Carr (1863-1950)
Coalpit, Ireland |Baptism = Roman Catholic |Emigration = 1884 or 1885 Coalpit, Ireland to Jersey City |Siblings = Katherine Carr (1865-1952) Andrew Carr (c1870-?) Mary Carr (1873-?) James Carr I (1874-?) Thomas Carr II (1876-?) Michael Carr (1880-1906) |Death = Jersey City, New Jersey |Burial = Holy Name Cemetery Jersey City, New Jersey |Father = Thomas Carr I (c1840-bef1901) |Mother = Bridget Conboy (c1840-aft1901) |Spouse = Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) |Marriage = April 13, 1890 Saint Paul's Jersey City, New Jersey |Children = Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) Sarah Francis Norton (1896) Mary Norton (1898) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Sarah Jane Carr (1863-1950) aka Sadie Carr; Immigrant from Ireland to USA around 1884-1885 and Indentured Maid with her sister and cousin in a Rooming House in New York City, possibly in Brooklyn (b. November 18, 1863, Coalpite, Athleague, Killeroran, County Galway/Roscommon, Ireland - d. January 28, 1950, 61 Clendenny Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07304-1503, USA) Parents *Bridget Conboy (c1840-aft1901) *Thomas Carr I (c1840-bef1901) Birth Sarah was born in 1863 in Coalpits township, adjacent to Hollygrove township in Athleague parish, Killeroran district on the border of County Galway and County Roscommon in Ireland. Siblings *Katherine Carr (1865-1952) aka Kitty Carr, who emigrated to the US around 1881 and worked as an indentured maid and married James Joseph Kennedy (1866-1926) *Andrew Carr (c1870-?) who may have emigrated to Australia from Ireland *Mary Carr (1873-?) who never married and remained in Ireland *James Carr I (1874-?) who emigrated to the US around 1903 and operated a speakeasy, and was a chauffeur in 1918 *Thomas Carr II (1876-?) who married Mary Kelly and remained in Ireland on the family property until his death *Michael Carr (1880-1906) who emigrated and died at age 26 in Manhattan Emigration Sarah came to the United States between 1884 and 1885. Also emigrating were: her sister, Katherine Carr around 1890; her brother, James Carr arrived in 1904. There is a "Sarah I. Carr" entering the US on August 27, 1888 aboard the "Etruria" who was born in 1863. She listed her nativity as from "Lancaster, England", and she was traveling to New Jersey. The ship left Liverpool, England and stopped at Queenstown, Ireland before it arrived in New York. She was 25 years old. Indentured servant Sarah also had a cousin that came over as an indentured maid, Margaret Agnes Conboy (1866-1951) aka Maggie Conboy, who married Owen McLaughlin (1863-1931). Sarah, and her sister Katherine, and her cousin Margaret were indentured servants, their passage to the US was paid by the rooming house in Brooklyn that they worked in, and they had to work for 5 years to pay off that debt. The exact place in Brooklyn where they worked has not been identified. Marriage Sarah married Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) on April 13, 1890 at Saint Paul's Roman Catholic Church at 14 Greenville Avenue in Jersey City. At the time she was living at 65 Avenue E in Jersey City. Patrick Norton was the son of Michael Norton (c1830-?) and Bridget Mulligan (c1830-?). The wedding was attended by John Norton (1861-1905), Patrick's brother and some of the Hogans that were Sarah's cousins. Children Patrick and Sarah had five children and three lived to adulthood: *Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) who worked for the railroad and married Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) and after she died he married her half-sister Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995) *James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) who married Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) *Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) who married James Patrick Langan I (1889-1975) and died young under unusual circumstances *Sarah Francis Norton (1896) who died as an infant of acute pachymeningitis *Mary Norton (1898) who died as an infant of meningitis Death of husband Sarah's husband Patrick worked as a laborer on the railroad, but both Patrick, and his brother, John Norton, died in 1905 at a relatively young age. Patrick may also have had a third brother, Matthew Norton, that was the witness to his wedding to Sarah. Travels Sara Carr traveled back to Hollygrove and Coalpits at least once with her sister Katherine Carr. Jersey City, New Jersey In the year 1900 she was living at 101 Bright Street in Jersey City and by 1910 she had moved to 31 Germania Avenue. Two family house Sarah somehow received a large sum of money after Patrick's death. The source of the money is not clear, but she used it to buy two newly-constructed two-family houses in the Horseshoe, or Irish section of Jersey City around 1915. She lived in one unit and had family members living in some of the other units. The address was 61 and 63 Clendenny Avenue. Death Sarah Jane Carr died on January 28, 1950 at age 84. She had house guests from Ireland staying over in her home, and she was very excited and happy talking about Ireland. She died in her sleep that night. Estate She left an estate valued at $9,000, which was to be split between her children. Her daughter, Katherine, had died in 1942 and the money was split between her two surviving children, Tom and James. Katherine's widower, James Patrick Langan, hired a lawyer because he felt Katherine's share should go to her children. The legal fight ended up using some of the money in legal fees. Obituary Her obituary was published on January 31, 1950 in the Jersey Journal and it reads as follows: Mrs. Sarah Norton (nee Carr) died on Saturday in her home at 61 Clendenny Avenue. Mrs. Norton, a native of Ireland, resided in the Horseshoe section for 30 years before moving to the Clendenny Avenue address 30 years ago. She was a communicant of Our Lady of Victories Roman Catholic Church; a member of the Rosary Society; Greenville Council, Catholic Daughters of America, and St. Alicia Council, C.W.B.L. Surviving are two sons, Thomas and James; six grandchildren and four great-grandchildren. A second obituary on the same day reads: Norton died suddenly on Saturday, January 28, 1950 at the residence, 61 Clendenny Avenue, Sarah Jane Norton (nee Carr), beloved wife of the late Patrick J. Norton, and the late Katherine Langan; loving sister of Mrs. Katherine Kennedy and James Carr; also survived by six grandchildren. Relatives and friends, also Catholic Daughters of America. Greenville Council, No. 450; St. Alicia Council, No. 58, C.W.B.L., Rosary Society of Our Ladies of Victories Church, are invited to attend the funeral on Wednesday, February 1st, at 9 a.m., from the Funeral Home of Richmond F. Routh, 206 Old Bergen Road. Solemn mass of requiem at Our Lady of Victories Roman Catholic Church at 10 a.m. Members of our Our Lady of Victories Rosary Society are asked to meet at Richmond F. Routh, 206 Old Bergen Road, tonight 8:15 p.m. to offer prayers for Sara Norton, a former member. Burial She was buried in Holy Name Cemetery in Jersey City with: *Sarah Francis Norton (1896) child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr *Mary Norton (1898) child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr *Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) husband of Sarah Carr *John Norton (1861-1905) brother of Patrick Norton *Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) daughter of Sara Carr and Patrick Norton *James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) son of Sara Carr and Patrick Norton *Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) wife of James Joseph Norton Apocrypha Sara was known for her colorful family stories that may have had no basis in fact. She said that when she came to the US everyone was wearing black armbands, and somehow the story was transformed by her grandchildren that she came over when the president was shot. She also said she was from County Cork, but she was from Hollygrove and Coalpits on the Galway/Roscommon border. She also told people that her husband, Patrick died from yellow fever during the Spanish-American War, where he was a farrier, and that the money she received to buy her 2 two-family houses was from his insurance. Hollygrove, Ireland Ann Elizabeth O'Malley (1933- ) writes: "On September 28, 1982 Fred and I drove to Roscommon in search of birthplace of Katherine (Kitty) Carr (1865-1952). We asked the first elderly man we saw if he had ever met Thomas Carr. He said if it is the Thomas Carr who married Mary Kelly then he had. That was our lucky day. He directed us to the Holly Grove/Coal Pits area. We stopped in front of a two story granite house and asked a middle aged man if he knew whether this was the former residence of Thomas and Mary Carr. As luck would have it, once again he said that it was not, but that he owned the old Thomas Carr estate. His name was Mr. McCann and he said that the property had been divided and the Rourkes had built a house on a portion of the original property. The neighbor also said that Mary loved children and often gave them sweets. The front door was boarded up so we climbed through a back window into the kitchen which still had only a mud floor. At the front entry hall there was a staircase straight ahead and a hallway to the left of the staircase leading to the kitchen. There were two large rooms, one on each side of the entry hall both with interesting fireplaces. A stairway with nicely carved banisters, still intact, led to the second floor. The second floor like the first consisted of two large rooms, both with a fireplace. To the left of the house was a stone shed. There was also a spring on the property and someone said that many years ago it was used as a community spring. It was a great thrill to see the house where my grandmother was born and grew up. If only the cows had not roamed through it and destroyed the floors it would still be a picturesque house on a hill. After dinner that evening we went to a general store in Athleague and mentioned that my grandmother, Catherine Carr, was born in Coal Pits." Memories about Sarah Jane Carr *Thomas Patrick Norton II (1923- ) writes: She would say that I was a "house-devil" and a "street angel", meaning that I was polite when she took me out on the street but was a devil inside the house when I would fight with my brothers. She would always wear black after her husband died. Sara loved to play euchre, a card game. She played euchre with such intensity that when she trumped, she would slam the cards on the table loudly, so that people in other rooms would hear her. She would play with Katherine Norton, Thomas Patrick Norton I and James Joseph Norton I and even James Langan. She bought 61 and 63 Clendenny Avenue in Jersey City. They were both two family houses. She lived in one unit at 61 Clendenny Avenue. In another unit lived Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942), James Patrick Langan (1889-1975) and their three children. In a third apartment lived James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) and his wife Helen Maher (1895-1974). The fourth was rented to strangers. Across the street was a saloon where I would fetch the beer in a bucket. She made great apple pies. Gallery Images Image:Carr-Burke Norton 1925.gif|From left to right are: Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ) in the background, Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949), Vincent Gerard Norton (1923- ), and Sarah Jane Carr (c1863-1950) dressed in black Image:Burke Maher Smith 087.gif|Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) circa 1920 Image:Carr-Sarah Norton-Patrick marriage 02.gif|Sarah Jane Carr (1863-1950) marriage in the International Genealogical Index Census Image:1900 census Carr Norton.jpg|1900 US Census Image:1910 census Carr Norton 2aa.GIF|1910 US Census page 1/2 Image:1910 census Carr Norton 2b.GIF|1910 US Census page 2/2 Image:1920 census Carr Norton 2.gif|1920 US Census Image:1930 census Norton Carr.jpg|1930 US Census Ancestors